Fight with Food
by unknownbyhim22
Summary: ONESHOT! The seniors at East High want to spend their last day of high school making sure everyone remembers them and a food fight is exactly what will do it. Of course, this all started because of Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth.


**It's been an awfully long time since I've updated, hasn't it? Well, a lot has happened, let me tell you! **

**First, I just want to let everyone know that I'm working on my next story and I'm almost finished, so look out for a new one from me. **

**And secondly, today I experienced a movie-moment food fight. Oh, yes, you read that right! It was the most exciting moment of my high school career so far and since it was seniors' last day, they wanted to go out with a bang... and they kind of accomplished that. Anyways, the food fight was on YouTube by the time I got home from school and it was a great experience... although, I wouldn't suggest doing it. It takes a while to get the smell of ranch and cup cake frosting out of your clothing.**

**So this story was inspired by my day today! June Third Oh Nine! The first few paragraphs is exactly how it went down! Enjoy!**

* * *

Fight with Food

Something eerie swept through the cafeteria. Maybe it was the smell of the freshly baked cookies or of the gym bags that were dispersed at different tables. The clock on the back of the wall was the center of everyone's attention and as the many students sat about, eating as they continued to squirm in their seats, they waited for the clock to change to 11:45. Something was about to go down at East High. And everyone knew about it.

Today was more than just an ordinary day, one that started and ended with the same routine. Today was seniors' last day, one that would undoubtedly go down in history and it all started because of a few class clowns, a few jocks that wanted to leave one last mark on their high school.

And then the pretzel was thrown.

This twisted wheat snack wasn't special on any _ordinary_ day, but today was different, today a normal pretzel could start a food fight that would last for ten minutes and result in lunch ending twenty minutes early. Right now East High was fighting with food: kid on kid, every man for himself.

The security guards that walked around school, yelled at the students as food was being thrown, watching as the food circled as if in slow motion in the air above the tables.

Troy Bolton, one of the master minds of the 11:45 food fight, chucked a red smoothie into the air, watching with twinkling eyes as it floated across the cafeteria, landing right on a girl who was unfortunately wearing a white shirt.

"Dude! Way to add school color!" Chad Danforth, another one of the instigators, shouted to him as he threw some food towards the cheerleaders across from him.

Troy could only respond with a laugh as he dodged a water bottle that was being launched towards him and he crawled over to the bag of food he had brought to use as defense. He cleverly hid all of it in his gym bag.

Most of the students were crouched under the tables, ducking from the stray pieces of lunch meat and random globs of jam, but the ones who were brave enough to stand up and chuck food were the ones with the most damage being done to their clothing and they were also the ones who were being snatched up by the security guards and teachers who were no where near happy.

As Chad came over to Troy, laughing while giving him a high five, though still getting out of foods way, they both felt a tight grip over their shoulders and their smiles slowly faded as the face of an angry security guard with yogurt dripping down his cheek came into few.

"In the principal's office now!" He shouted over the crowd to them, pushing them with him as they went down the short hallway towards a door that was wide open, already housing a few food clad students.

Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor were sitting in a row of chairs that were lined up against the office door, facing a desk that belonged to the office secretary, but now, as Chad and Troy took a seat next to their buddies, trying not to laugh with them, the desk was no longer being used by the secretary. Now it was being used by a girl in a white shirt that was covered in a red substance.

As the sound of the swiveling chair got their attention, the four boys who were sitting quietly now noticed that the student helper who worked in the office during lunch just so happened to be Gabriella Montez and they should have _known_ that she'd be the one to get them into trouble.

Gabriella looked up at her classmates, trying to hold back a laugh or even a smile as she observed the spaghetti noodles coming from Chad's hair and the chocolate pudding smeared over Jason's forehead.

It was easier though to keep herself from smiling when she saw Troy sitting with his hands tapping an annoying rhythm on the arms of his chair. There was a juice box straw exposed from his pocket and his hair was damp, which was obviously from chocolate milk.

"You have to fill these papers out before the principal deals with you. Right now he's talking to the ones who started the food fight." Gabriella explained dully to them, tossing them clipboards that had the paper they needed to fill out attached to them.

"What?" Jason and Zeke said together quickly.

"We started the food fight!" Chad and Troy added to their exclamation, not believing that someone else was taking credit for their idea!

"Do I look like I care?" Gabriella asked from her spot behind the desk, giving them a pissed off look. "I'm the one covered in a cheery smoothie. You guys however have minimum damage."

"That's because we did the damage!" Chad hooted, high fiving his friends as they got enthusiastic.

The _icy _look that Gabriella gave them made them stop and Troy cleared his throat, knowing that he was at fault for her destroyed t-shirt and jeans.

"You should probably get working on filling out that paper." Gabriella told them, eyeing Troy as he stood up from his chair, already done filling out the pointless form that the staff required everyone to fill out every time anyone entered the principal's office.

"Want this back now?" Troy asked her, setting the clipboard down before she answered on her desk.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him, sighing as he stayed where he was in front of her.

"Can I help you?" She asked him after a minute, feeling the coldness of the drink drenching her shirt numbing her skin.

"It's probably in my best interest if I tell you I'm sorry." Troy said to her with a smile.

"You're probably right; although I'm sure you don't mean it." Gabriella replied with an eye roll.

"Well, I'd do it again if that's what you mean. This is our last day, you know? We had to go out with a bang and this is definitely a way to go."

"You couldn't bring a cow in and walk it up stairs because it's a known fact that cows can't walk down stairs? Or you couldn't put shaving cream all over the security cars? I mean, come on. There's much better ways to go, but a food fight is so second grade." Gabriella lectured.

Troy looked at her in confusion for a minute, wishing he'd come up with a better senior prank, but he hadn't, so he couldn't admit that he had a lame idea.

"But you have to admit that it was so much fun!" Troy said with a smile. "I never laughed so hard."

"I'm glad that I could make you laugh." Gabriella replied in a monotone.

Troy held in another laugh, nodding slowly as he made his way back to his seat next to Chad. Troy kept his eyes on Gabriella as she watched him sit back down, and as he was just about to make flirtatious comments about how red and white was a good color on her, the door to the principal's office opened and the two students who stepped out of the room made the boy's mouths fall open in shock.

Sharpay and Taylor stood in the doorway, Sharpay's pink shirt stained and with globs of Jell-o clumped on the tops of her boots. Taylor's hair was colored with a similar substance that was all over Gabriella's shirt and they both had small smirks on their faces.

Gabriella sat up quickly, going around the desk to get closer to her friends.

"Did you get in trouble?" Gabriella asked somewhat worriedly, her harsh expression that showed on her face earlier was now gone.

"Are you kidding? We'd never get into trouble." Sharpay laughed.

"Wait a minute." Chad said quickly. "There's no way you started the food fight! We did!"

"I think the meatballs that I threw at your head made you delusional." Taylor laughed, feeling a slimy substance dripping down her arm.

"I can't believe you took the blame for it." Zeke said with a shake of his head, looking at his crush who was dressed in pink and matching with red Jell-o.

"Sorry to burst your ego, but we have to go and we don't want to stick around here while you _don't_ get the credit for it." Sharpay said to the boys, grabbing Gabriella by the arm quickly as the girls left the office with giggles, keeping obvious secrets.

Just as they guys were about to start a rant about their backfired plan, the girls came running back in, all with large smoothies in their hands. Troy stood up quickly, knowing what was about to happen, but before he could get away from the girls, Gabriella was already pouring the dark blue icy over his head, laughing loudly as her friends did the same to the others.

"That, Troy Bolton, is how you go out with a bang." Gabriella laughed, stepping closer to him with a smile. "That's a nice color on you by the way." She said with a smirk, quickly making her way out of the office once again with her friends.

The guys stood cursing about the sticky substance covering them now and they quickly made their way out to the hallway to see if they could get revenge on the girls in anyway, but it was too late as they saw the three girls walking towards the exit of the school covered with food and still keeping their usual strut visible as they left East High early, disappearing behind the front doors.

Right _after_ pulling the fire alarm, that is.

* * *

**I know it's short, but there wasn't much to do with this. Review if you want to!**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


End file.
